Their Daily
by Smallpox
Summary: Le quotidien de House et Cuddy sous différents aspects / NC - Huddy
1. Patch up

_Après avoir longuement hésité quant au 1__e__ chapitre que je devais poster dans cette toute récente fiction, je me jette enfin à l'eau. D'ailleurs pour ça, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà remercier __**Tipititralala **__pour son obstination à me voir la mettre en ligne._

_Bon, que je vous explique quand même : cette fic est constituée de plusieurs chapitres qui n'auront pas de lien les uns avec les autres (sauf pour certains mais je vous le préciserais) Elle se concentre sur le quotidien de House et Cuddy et est classée NC-17 (ces scènes seront présentes dans pratiquement tous les chapitres) Je ne fais pas dans le 'smut', du moins pas pour l'instant. Les passages et dialogues en italique caractérisent ce qui s'est passé avant._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira mais sachez que c'est mon 1__e__ NC (du moins que je considère comme tel) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, cela m'aidera beaucoup en plus de me faire plaisir._

**Attention : présence de SCENES A CARACTERES SEXUELLES /!\**

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**- Patch up -**

- Non, House, je ne ferais pas ça !

Il la regarda, pas certain de bien saisir l'importance de ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne la fuite comme elle avait si souvent voulu le faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des reproches à se faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur.

- Fais-moi confiance.

La tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, il le lui avait presque imploré alors qu'il embrassait sa peau, suivant le chemin d'une jugulaire imaginaire. Le piquant de sa barbe la fit doucement soupirer de plaisir et elle en aurait presque perdu le fil de ses idées qui pourtant lui revinrent bien vite…

_Chaque fois, c'était pareil. Une chose en attendait une autre en retour. Un acte déplaisant appelait une réaction vive. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle lorsqu'il la provoquait. Tout était volontaire. Tout était calculé. La seule chose qui pourtant ne l'était pas était ce qui en découlait. _

_Il l'avait encore faite sortir de ses gonds. Pour la énième fois depuis le début du mois, il l'avait gentiment poussé à bout pour qu'elle craque. Elle tentait toujours de lui résister un peu plus que la fois précédente mais elle-même n'était pas convaincue de ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. Elle se compliquait toujours la vie, il le lui avait dit. Mais il aimait ça parce que la suite n'en était que bien meilleure. Il était dix-neuf heures ce soir et elle n'allait pas attendre ad vitam æternam__pour rentrer. Elle prend toujours des dossiers supplémentaires les veilles de week-end, mais elle ne le fit pas cette fois-ci. Ses talons claquèrent avec véhémence sur le sol de son hôpital. Quelques regards se tournèrent en sa direction. Elle n'en avait que faire, bien trop occupée à ruminer mainte fois ce qui la perturbait. Le crissement des pneus résonna un instant dans l'atmosphère crépusculaire de la ville. Elle devait se calmer et le voulait, mais plus tard. Elle savait qu'après ça irait mieux. La notion du temps lui avait échappé et il lui sembla qu'elle était arrivée à destination au bout d'une heure. L'engin se trouvait le long du trottoir, enfin si on veut… Ledit trottoir ressemblait plus à un ralentisseur et un trottoir digne de cette chose immonde aurait dû avoir la hauteur d'un muret mais bon, l'idée est là. Elle descendit de sa Lexus et c'est à peine si elle retint la portière. Inutile pour elle de chercher ses clés, comme si la tâche lui avait été facilitée. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle était furibarde. La télé lui transmit auditivement l'enthousiasme de badauds qui manifestaient leur adulation pour celui qui venait visiblement de gagner l'un des plus importants tournois de catch. Quelle délicatesse en apparence, c'était à n'en pas douter chez lui ! _

_- Des explications, tout de suite !_

_L'écran télé arborait maintenant sa teinte de veille. Son regard se posa enfin sur elle, faussement inquiet. Il ne daigna pas bouger, les pieds reposant toujours sur la surface de la table basse. Juchée sur ses habituels hauts talons, elle le jaugeait en contenant son impatience. Il trouvait ça tellement jubilatoire de la faire mariner de la sorte qu'il sourit promptement._

_- Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu voudrais que je t'explique…_

_- Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu pourrais par exemple commencer par me dire pourquoi tous les patients de cardiologie ont atterris au service d'anesthésie !_

_- C'est simple, leur cœur déraille alors je leur ai implicitement proposé une solution._

_Les traits de la femme se durcirent davantage, jetant sur son interlocuteur un regard noir ténèbre. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle tenait encore entre ses mains cette télécommande dont il aimerait avoir l'usage. Elle changea de place et se trouva à la gauche du médecin. Celui-ci l'entendit soupirer d'agacement et lui lança un fugace regard du coin de l'oeil._

_- Je doute que des excuses te calme._

_- C'est pourtant ce que j'attends._

_- Et moi je vois les choses autrement._

_Il se leva, la toisant de toute sa grandeur. Elle ne se laissa pas intimider bien qu'il la dépassait de presque une tête. Il essaya de lui prendre cette maudite télécommande mais elle l'en empêcha, éloignant sa main pour ne pas qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Elle fronça les sourcils d'exaspération sous le coup de son geste puéril tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux._

_- Donne-moi cette télécommande._

_- Non._

_- OK…_

_Un brin malicieux, il s'approcha très lentement d'elle et se délectait de voir son haussement de sourcil caractéristique de son étonnement. Son corps se colla au sien et il put la sentir frissonner. Sa main se tendit rapidement vers celle de la jolie brune qui était encore derrière elle, en retrait. Tout n'avait été fait que pour la surprendre et cela avait parfaitement marché, comme il l'avait prévu. Il récupéra l'instrument convoité et le balança sur le canapé à proximité. Un bras se glissa dans son dos et la ramena un peu plus vers lui, la faisant par la même occasion doucement hoqueter. _

_- Tu fais quoi là ?_

_Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mis à part son regard qui avait changé. Désormais d'un bleu profond, ses iris la figèrent et elle se perdit dans le gouffre de ses pupilles grossissantes. Elle se sentait défaillir, totalement désarmée devant son regard charmeur qui ne faisait rien d'autre que lui lancer ces ondes électriques dont elle n'en connaissait que trop bien la signification. La pression exercée au creux de ses reins faisait progressivement monter en elle une douce chaleur. Il voulait la rendre folle, dingue de désir pour lui alors qu'il ne le fallait pas. Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais elle avait bien conscience qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, qu'elle était déjà happée par sa petite idée de ce qui se passerait après. Un frisson la caressa au moment où il effleura de ses doigts le dos de sa main. Il s'attarda sur les os fins de son poignet tout en rapprochant toujours plus son visage du sien. Elle se raisonna brusquement et recula vivement la tête en arrière, de même qu'elle retira sa main de celle du médecin qui perdit sa prise sur elle._

- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Sa voix avait toujours une bonne intensité mais elle la trahissait. Elle laissait sous-entendre dans ses propos une certaine incertitude qu'il prit soin de noter avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Méfiante, elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait lui répondre. En fait, il lui semblait qu'elle n'en savait rien. C'était tout à fait ridicule. Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance, du moins pour ça mais… Elle hocha la tête, acquiesçant positivement à sa question avant qu'il ne la saisisse par les hanches et la colle contre lui, ce petit sourire satisfait plaqué sur la figure. Ses mains se posèrent sur les avant-bras de l'homme et elle ne se déroba pas lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, presque timidement. Elle y répondit aussitôt et le laissa aller plus loin au moment où il quémanda de sa langue l'autorisation d'accéder à la sienne. Ses mains atteignirent ses épaules, appréciant la forme de ses muscles qu'elle pouvait sentir à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains, voulant le sentir encore plus près d'elle. Au même moment, il quitta ses hanches pour prendre entière possession de son dos. La prise d'air se fit ressentir et ils se séparèrent un court instant mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Plongeant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée dans le creux de son cou, il l'embrassa doucement mais de manière franche et appuyée.

- Dis-le…

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui offrant sa gorge et empoigna ses cheveux sous l'effet du plaisir qui la submergeait, griffant son crâne ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier les choses. Il commença à la pousser un peu, la forçant à reculer. Elle le laissa faire, n'ayant de toute façon pas la force de repousser ses quatre-vingt kilos.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Son souffle était saccadé, sa voix basse. Retrouvant sa bouche, leurs échanges étaient plus languissants et devinrent fougueux. Il la dirigeait à sa guise, essayant de faire attention aux différents obstacles qu'ils pouvaient croiser sur leur route. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de goût en terme de décoration mais ce tapis aurait mieux fait de ne pas être là. Elle manqua trébucher et il la retint de justesse, provoquant ainsi un fou rire de la part de Cuddy qui fit sourire le diagnosticien. Il aimait quand elle riait aux éclats. Elle était vraie, authentique. Peut-être aurait-il tout donner pour entendre ce rire chaud et languide, pour voir ses yeux luire d'une émotion qu'il s'étonnait parfois de ressentir aussi. Elle s'agrippa à son épaule quand il l'eut ramené vers lui et retira ses chaussures. Sa main caressant sa joue l'attira à elle tandis qu'elle se trouvait sur la pointe des pieds. Il se pencha, repartant à la conquête de ses lèvres qu'il caressa avec envie avant de donner plus de vivacité à son action. La plaquant contre le mur d'à côté, elle ne put refreiner un soupir d'étonnement quand son dos heurta brusquement la surface verticale. Ses mains à elle se perdirent dans sa nuque pendant qu'il faisait voyager ses doigts de ses hanches vers ses côtes. Elle faisait lascivement glisser sa langue contre la sienne tout en sentant une bosse déjà bien présente contre sa cuisse.

Très vite, il lui retira son haut et maintint ses hanches collées à son bassin. Ses doigts fins descendirent sur son torse et s'afféraient à défaire les boutons avec beaucoup d'adresse malgré l'état d'esprit actuel des deux protagonistes. Sa poitrine pressée contre son torse désormais mis à nu le fit doucement gémir. Pas besoin d'enlever son soutien-gorge pour savoir que ses seins étaient lourds, durcis à leur extrémité. Autant il se sentait serré, autant elle avait la sensation de prendre feu de l'intérieur. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille et caressa l'idée de vouloir déboucler sa ceinture. Il la stoppa et l'entraîna avec lui, sachant qu'elle serait bien capable de ne plus s'arrêter. Il avait envie d'elle, mais pas dans ce couloir même si ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Son cerveau n'était plus vraiment productif mais il réussit à ouvrir la porte et la fit entrer avec lui dans la chambre. Ils se figèrent au milieu de la pièce, constamment l'un contre l'autre sans jamais se séparer.

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, atteignant sans se presser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qu'il fit descendre dans la même lenteur sensuelle. Le regard accroché à celui de l'autre, le bout de tissu dévala ses jambes joliment dessinées, atterrissant à ses pieds avant d'être rejeté plus loin sur le sol. La jolie brune prit soin de caresser voluptueusement le buste sculpté du diagnosticien, retrouvant une fois de plus ce qui entourait sa taille. Il la laissa faire, se sentant affreusement serré dans son jean. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés à son visage, prenant plaisir à la voir exulter. Au moment de défaire sa braguette, elle effleura intentionnellement l'objet de tous ses désirs et il en haussa les sourcils de contentement. Elle fixa un instant sa cicatrice, le regard à la fois tendre et rempli de culpabilité. Jamais elle ne lui exprimait une quelconque forme de pitié et il l'en remerciait silencieusement. Tous deux égaux, l'homme l'attira à lui, baisant ses lèvres pour la énième fois tout en jouant avec l'élastique de son string, frôlant quelquefois au passage le rebondi de ses fesses. Il faisait durer le plaisir alors qu'elle voulait plus d'action, comme un besoin monstrueux de satisfaire ses désirs. C'était lui qui l'avait titillé et voilà que c'était elle qui montrait le plus d'ardeur. L'ironie de la chose le fit sourire à l'instant même où elle lui mordit la lèvre, passant ensuite sa langue sur l'endroit attaqué.

Elle sentait de plus en plus son érection battante contre son bas-ventre et elle en soupira d'aise contre sa bouche. Totalement en ébullition, elle plongea une main dans son boxer et trouva alors plus concrètement la preuve de son désir. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait retiré aussitôt. Elle le débarrassa de la pièce de textile noir et commença à s'en occuper, prodiguant à son membre tendu d'agréables caresses. Il manifesta son bien-être à travers de légers gémissements qu'il produisait comme pour l'encourager. Elle était très douée, il devait le reconnaître et n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre de quelque façon que ce soit. Il éloigna ses mains un moment après, se dirigeant avec elle vers ce meuble qui pleurait désespérément leur absence. À peine fut-elle allongée qu'il la défit de ses sous-vêtements, sa bouche prenant ensuite le relais de ses mains, embrassant chaque partie de son corps nu. Longuement, elle gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il s'empara d'un de ses tétons, suçotant et mordillant ce qui se dressait au bout de cette dune légèrement plus pâle. Sa barbe rugueuse descendit ensuite le long de son ventre, griffant érotiquement sa peau délicate. Elle le ramena soudainement à elle, l'obligeant à ancrer son regard au sien. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

Les yeux plongés dans les abysses de ses orbes aux teintes verdâtres, il la pénétra avec cette même douceur dont il avait toujours fait preuve à cet instant. Un gémissement, et ses paupières se fermèrent machinalement. Il l'observa quelques secondes, aimant particulièrement cette expression qu'elle avait à chaque fois. Elle bougea un peu des hanches contre lui, faisant ainsi se clore les yeux de son partenaire. Il commença ses va-et-vient, se mouvant lentement en elle, prenant le temps de savourer le plaisir qu'il lui donnait petit à petit. Elle l'attira sensuellement de ses mains, les glissant dans ses cheveux poivre et sel avant que ses lèvres ne retrouvent leurs semblables. L'apex de leur langue respective se titillèrent, s'effleurant quelquefois à peine jusqu'à donner vie à cette sensation qui les excitait davantage. Son corps se détendit alors que son antre se resserra de plus en plus autour de son phallus, l'approchant du zénith de sa jouissance. Ses coups de reins s'étaient amplifiés avec le temps, pourtant il ralentit la cadence, décidant de prolonger le plaisir en la sentant trembler faiblement, commençant à se contorsionner sous ses assauts répétés. Il s'arrêta un instant, restant en elle le temps de reprendre un semblant de souffle. La tête nichée dans sa chevelure brune, il tenta de calmer quelque peu ses palpitations cardiaques tout en la sentant haleter près de son oreille.

- Ne t'arrête pas…

Elle gigota un peu sous lui, son poids sur son corps ne lui permettant de faire que d'infimes mouvements. Toutefois, cela fut suffisant à ce qu'il lui rétorque un grognement, mordillant doucement son lobe d'oreille alors qu'elle faisait jouer ses ongles de sa nuque jusqu'au milieu de ses omoplates, suivant cette ligne en faisant naître une multitude de frissons qui accrurent encore un peu son excitation. Il se retira d'elle en se redressant et, dans un puissant coup de bassin, retrouva sa douce chaleur mouillée, violemment. Elle poussa un cri plus fort que les précédents, ses reins se cambrant immédiatement sous la décharge de plaisir qu'il venait de lui provoquer. Ses mains l'agrippèrent de toutes parts, ne restant jamais en place. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait en rien perdu son alacrité, bien au contraire. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son bassin, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte. Il dû pourtant s'en délivrer, les décroisant de derrière lui pour permettre plus de liberté à son acte. Ses grandes mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses fuselées et il remarqua chez elle un semblant de sourire. Une poignée de minutes s'écoula avant qu'il ne vît la fin arriver. Il la sentait prête, pouvant attester du fait qu'il la savait à l'orée de sa félicité. Le drap enroulé dans ses poings et sa lèvre prisonnière entre ses dents, ses crispations musculaires se firent différentes. Son corps tout entier fut assailli par d'incontrôlables soubresauts alors que résonnaient dans la chambre leurs imperturbables vocalises. Dans un mouvement bien calculé, il lui asséna un dernier coup de riens, les transportant tous deux vers le point culminant de leur excitation sexuelle. Sa denture se planta dans son épaule, étouffant son ultime cri de jouissance tandis qu'il insuffla son dernier râle de plaisir.

Ils n'avaient pas changé de position. Leur souffle saccadé perdurait toujours, se faisant bataille sur la peau de l'autre. Pendant longtemps, il reprit sa respiration dans les bras de sa compagne qui lui caressait inlassablement les cheveux. Il sépara leur corps moites de sueur, roulant sur le côté afin de s'allonger sur le dos. Comme si sa présence contre elle lui manquait, elle vint se blottir dans le creux de son épaule et embrassa sa joue râpeuse. Distraitement, elle passa ses doigts sur sa fine toison avec ce même petit sourire qu'elle avait toujours après avoir fait l'amour.

- Il va quand même falloir que j'enlève ce Monster-Truck.

Elle se mit à rire, repensant spontanément à l'attitude qu'elle avait eu en remarquant l'imposant engin garé devant chez elle. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que cette chose immonde aux roues presque aussi grandes qu'elle borderait un jour le trottoir qui longeait la rue sur laquelle elle avait vue tous les jours.

- Tu as intérêt parce que les voisins vont croire que je sors avec un grand gamin qui a une sorte de fascination pour les jouets d'enfants en version géante !

- Mais eux ne peuvent pas témoigner qu'il y a autre chose en version géante…

* * *

_Vous trouvez ça trop ou pas assez explicite ?_

_Merci de me donner vos impressions._


	2. Ownership

_Deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Vous noterez qu__'__il n__'__y a aucun lien avec le précédent, celui-ci étant indépendant de l__'__autre._

_Ce chapitre se centre plutôt sur certains sentiments qui peuvent se manifester lors d'une situation bien particulière…_

_À __**Mac **__: merci à toi, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé ce 1__e__ chapitre NC. J__'__espère maintenant que ce second te plaira tout autant ;)_

_Merci pour vos reviews qui m__'__ont toutes fait plaisir :D J__'__espère que vous aimerez également ce chapitre. Personnellement j'ai eu grand plaisir à l'écrire et il représente l'un de mes préférés dans cette 'histoire fractionnée'. Cela dit je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite (mais ça c'est autre chose, il y a toujours un truc qui me dérange dans ce que j'ai écrit :p )_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**- Ownership-**

- T'es pas sérieuse j'espère !

Une serviette entourant son corps, elle se planta dans l'embrasure de la porte et le regarda afficher son air indigné. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas qu'une simple mimique faussement sincère, elle en aurait presque éprouvé du plaisir.

- Je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter alors dépêche-toi.

Dans un soupir de résignation, il lâcha sa canne contre le pied du lit et ôta rageusement son cuir de motard. Il ne lui obéit pas pour autant, voulant avant toute chose la faire sortir de ses gonds. Nonchalamment, il s'assit lourdement sur le lit et croisa les mains devant lui, attendant patiemment qu'elle ressorte de la salle de bain. Ce qu'elle finit par faire au bout de deux minutes tout au plus, toujours dans la même tenue.

- Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas vrai !

- Donne-moi au moins une bonne raison d'y aller.

Taquin, il la défia du regard. Les mains sur les hanches, la Doyenne haussa les sourcils en guise d'étonnement mais trouva bien vite comment le décider à la suivre à cette conférence portant sur les maladies les plus rares et à laquelle un bon nombre de donateurs tous prêts à faire un don conséquent seraient présents. Elle s'approcha de lui, une lueur aguicheuse dans les yeux et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, perpendiculairement à lui en faisant attention à sa jambe.

- Tu sais ce que cette conférence représente pour moi.

Entourant son cou de ses bras, son regard s'amarra au sien et ne le quitta pas une seconde. Il souriait doucement, passant une main autour de sa taille et posant l'autre sur la peau de sa cuisse que la serviette ne pouvait couvrir.

- Je te propose une toute autre soirée…

Il appuya ses propos par un furtif clin d'œil et tenta de lui arracher ce bout de tissu éponge qui l'empêchait de voir la merveille qu'elle était. Sa main gauche voulut se faufiler un peu plus haut sur sa jambe mais elle lui flanqua une petite tape sur les doigts.

- Pas touche !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se leva à la hâte.

- Et si tu ne te dépêches pas, je partirais sans toi.

Bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment utile, elle accentua son déhanché tout en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, il ne se fit pas prier pour se débarrasser de son T-shirt à l'effigie d'un bon vieux Rock et gagna la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit dix minutes après, il la trouva habillée d'une robe bleue saphir aux bretelles noires pailletées, s'arrêtant juste en dessous des genoux. Cette fois, c'était plus que sûr qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir seule. Une fois trouvées et enfilées les chaussures qu'elle recherchait, elle se retourna et découvrit avec plaisir son air extatique, la bouche à demi ouverte. Ses joues rosirent quelque peu, elle le sentit. Il boutonna le dernier bouton de sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Il est clair que dans cette tenue personne ne pourra te refuser quoi que ce soit. Ils ont intérêt à faire péter le jackpot ces pingouins plus que friqués qui se pavanent devant toi en ne te regardant jamais dans les yeux !

Elle roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Le regard brillant d'avidité, il s'avança vers elle et sa voix se transforma en un murmure qui la fit frissonner.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils aient les mains baladeuses, le fait qu'ils te touchent des yeux est déjà même de trop.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que ton regard.

Elle lui sourit, se voulant rassurante. Elle voulait tout simplement dire par là qu'il n'y avait que sous son regard qu'elle se sentait frémir en le sentant chatouiller sa peau, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui procurer un tel plaisir rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur elle. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, signe qu'il avait compris.

- Tu es à moi…

Fièrement, il amena ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il pressa doucement, la tête nichée dans son cou en respirant l'odeur d'amande douce qui s'en émanait. Elle se sentit flattée par ce geste qui était lourd de sens. Toutefois, elle dut l'arrêter quand, agréablement surpris, il remarqua que la fermeture de sa robe n'était pas fermée.

- House… On n'a pas le temps.

- Suffit de le prendre.

Sa bouche glissa le long de sa clavicule, embrassant son épaule tandis que ses mains s'étaient maintenant égarées sur sa poitrine dont l'échancrure de son décolleté ne faisait paraître que plus gourmande. Fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses avances, elle le repoussa à contrecoeur.

- On va être en retard.

Le diagnosticien grogna de mécontentement, frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin.

- Il serait inconvenant de partir comme ça, Docteur Cuddy.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage à son intonation snobinarde. Il remonta délicatement la fermeture à glissière dans son dos et partit se saisir de sa cravate l'air de rien. Elle secoua légèrement la tête d'un air amusé tout juste dissimulé et alla finir de se préparer.

- Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il y en a plus d'un parmi eux qui fantasme sur toi quand il est sous sa douche.

Refermant son tube de mascara, elle fronça les sourcils et se posta contre le chambranle de la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore aller chercher ?

- Rien. Ce n'est qu'une certitude.

Il se battait avec cette cravate qui, visiblement aujourd'hui, n'avait pas envie de se faire docile entre ses doigts. Le nœud était soit trop serré, soit pas assez bas. Elle le regarda tendrement et s'avança jusqu'à lui, prenant le bout de tissu en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait la laisser faire.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Ah bah je peux t'assurer que non parce que, d'un point de vue masculin, si ce n'est pas le cas c'est vraiment qu'ils ont un gros soucis d'ordre sexuel et même psychologique !

Ses mains se contractèrent involontairement, faisant passer le bout du textile dans la boucle un peu trop brusquement. Son regard se leva sur lui, grave.

- Et je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

- Eh bien après tout c'est flatteur, mais y a intérêt à ce que ça ne reste pour eux que pure fiction.

Elle resserra le nœud convenablement et posa ensuite ses deux mains à plat sur son torse.

- Tu te fais bien trop de soucis pour rien.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons. Il ne bougea pas, penchant la tête sur le côté en l'observant se mouvoir aussi parfaitement. Et même dans la voiture il était subjugué par sa façon d'être. Son aisance, sa sensualité… Il ne lui avouerait pas mais il était presque comme fasciné par ses gestes de conductrice. Pénétrant dans la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée, quelques regards se posèrent déjà sur le couple et instinctivement il resserra sa grippe autour de sa taille. D'un geste rassurant, elle lui étreignit brièvement la main avant d'aller saluer des personnes plus loin. Elle n'aimait pas trop faire ça, le laisser alors qu'il allait se faire du mouron pour elle - ou quelque chose de similaire - en la sachant en compagnie d'hommes loin d'être indifférents à son charme. Elle se devait pourtant de passer par là si elle voulait rester bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Il repéra Wilson à proximité du bar et décida de le rejoindre pour passer le temps. Il était présent à cette satanée conférence mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait participer à son animation. Ça l'ennuyait profondément et la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à y venir était qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Cuddy sans surveillance alors qu'elle serait entourée d'un bon nombre d'hommes qui allaient jouer les jolis cœurs avec elle. Il ne remettait pas en doute ses mœurs, il savait qu'elle n'était pas femme à se laisser tenter d'aller voir ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être présent lorsque de potentiels prédateurs rodaient autour d'elle. Ça le rendait dingue. Il comptait sur elle pour ne pas attiser sa jalousie, même sans le vouloir.

- Te voir ici relève presque du miracle.

En sortant de ses pensées, il se retourna vers l'oncologue qui sirotait son verre de gin tonic d'un air innocent.

- Et toi l'inverse relèverait de l'improbable.

Il étouffa un rire, ramenant le verre contre ses lèvres. Le diagnosticien commanda un double scotch et se posta à côté de son ami. Sans qu'il n'y fasse plus attention que ça, il la chercha du regard et la vit aux côtés de deux hommes, plongée semble-t-il dans une profonde discussion.

- Ils parlent des restrictions budgétaires, de la crise économique et de la flambée de l'immobilier. Elle argumente sur le fait que les domaines de la santé ne devraient pas en pâtir et qu'un don financier serait particulièrement apprécié… Une discussion passionnante.

Il avait déclaré cela le plus simplement du monde, essayant de détendre son vieil ami qui lui avait bien paru soucieux tout d'un coup. Il ne s'était pas trompé finalement.

- Tu sais que ce que tu dis n'est fait que pour meubler le silence ? Silence qui, soit dit en passant, est là pour une bonne raison.

Arquant un sourcil en fermant les yeux, il acquiesça et lâcha l'affaire en se contentant du fait qu'il avait touché là où il ne fallait pas trop s'aventurer. L'homme à côté de lui vida la fin de son verre d'une traite et partit se fondre dans la foule, échappant à un Wilson qui allait commencer à être agaçant avec ses analyses psy. Cependant, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir ce moment très longtemps.

L'œil américain, il se dissimula derrière un amas de bonhommes en costards, paressant ainsi bien invisible aux yeux de la Doyenne qui ne le vit pas. De temps à autres, elle jetait de rapides coups d'œil en sa direction mais à présent elle ne voyait plus que Wilson. Elle zyeuta autour d'elle mais ne le trouva pas. En revanche, elle trouva cet homme brun au regard brûlant.

- Tout va bien ? Vous semblez ailleurs.

- Euh…Oui, j'étais juste en train de penser à… certains impératifs.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, enfin du moins elle essaya. Comme lui avait dit le diagnosticien, ces donateurs étaient tous pareils et ne loupaient jamais une occasion pour reluquer sa poitrine. C'est vrai qu'elle la mettait en valeur avec divers décolletés plus ou moins plongeants mais elle savait très bien qu'en mettant ses atouts féminins en valeur de cette manière ils seraient plus nombreux à lui accorder un don financier. Ce que les hommes pouvaient être bêtes tout de même… Elle pensa fugacement à ces cartoons que Rachel regardait parfois en compagnie de House. Les personnages y avaient souvent une tête ébahie avec un air figé, tout comme cet homme qui semblait ne plus réagir tant il était obnubilé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Nous parlions donc des différentes conditions qui doivent être mises en place avant de procéder à une telle transaction.

L'homme releva les yeux, le sourire léger se baladant sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr. Qu'en diriez-vous si on en discutait autour d'un verre ?

- Eh bien je…

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais en finir avec cette foule de gens.

Le médecin s'approcha des deux personnes, se plaçant plutôt près de sa patronne. Il remarqua le léger soulagement chez cette dernière, trop subtil pour que le type s'en aperçoive.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés il me semble.

- Oh, pardon. Greg, le seul à être accepté dans le lit de Madame.

Son bras s'enroula autour de ses reins, prouvant ainsi ses dires. Cuddy ne le contredit pas et affichait un air quelque peu désolé face au donateur, confirmant la véracité de ses propos. Le diagnosticien n'aimait pas tellement montrer de quelconques signes d'affection en public, mais il y était obligé ici pour ne pas se faire prendre pour un imbécile. Il avait volontairement évité de préciser qu'il travaillait dans l'hôpital, ne compromettant ainsi pas les chances de voir la jeune femme obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Après un sombre regard contrarié, le potentiel donateur s'éloigna et les laissa seuls sans plus de mots. Il la suivit en direction des toilettes pour femmes, l'observant se remettre du rouge à lèvres en se délectant de cette vue. Après qu'elle se soit repoudrée le nez, il osa prendre la parole.

- Non de Dieu, il était grand temps que j'arrive. Il était sur le point de te prendre la main quand même !

- Et je t'en remercie mais…

Adossé contre l'une des portes, il fronça les sourcils en sa direction, toujours plantée devant l'imposant miroir qui courrait sur toute la longueur du mur.

- Mais quoi ?

Elle soupira, comme exténuée et se retourna vers lui.

- Purée, House ! Si ça se trouve il va tout planter parce que ton intervention ne lui a pas plu !

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle avec ce sourire charmeur qui lui collait aux lèvres et plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il avança sa bouche contre son oreille auprès de laquelle il lui murmura d'une voix rauque qui ne fit que l'émoustiller malgré elle.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'en te voyant dans cette robe on ne pouvait rien te refuser.

Il lui déposa un bisou à l'orée de cette même oreille avant de se laisser glisser dans son cou, se collant plus encore à elle. Dans un soupir de bien-être, elle bascula la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

- Personne ne te touchera… Personne à part moi.

Sa virilité faciale lui piquait agréablement l'épiderme, lui procurant de bien plaisantes sensations. Elle sourit, flattée d'être exclusive à ses yeux. Soudainement, ses mains la saisirent sous les cuisses et elle se retrouva en un rien de temps assise sur le comptoir. Surprise, un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il prenait possession de ses douces lèvres au goût sucré. Il l'embrassa voluptueusement, la faisant instantanément répondre à son baiser. Ses grandes mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, les collant davantage contre son bassin. Puis, elles passèrent par son ventre plat avant de parcourir son dos tout entier. Elle sentit sa raison la quitter peu à peu, se concentrant uniquement sur ses lèvres qu'elle aimait tant, ses mains qui la faisaient trembler, sa chaleur corporelle qui se confondait avec la sienne. Après s'être amusés dans ses boucles ébènes, les doigts de l'homme glissèrent dans le cou de la Doyenne qui hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses seins. Ses lèvres finirent par délaisser leurs semblables pulpeuses pour atterrir dans le creux de son décolleté.

- Je les aime ces deux-là…

Il soupira brièvement. Au contact de sa barbe contre sa peau, elle ne put refuser l'idée de lui manifester le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Gratifié, il entreprit de la déshabiller quelque peu. Il tendit une main et taquina cette bretelle, voulant la faire glisser le long de son épaule, voulant accéder davantage à ses dunes aguichantes. Elle était partagée entre le fait de le supplier pour qu'il lui arrache cette robe et celui de lui prier d'arrêter. S'il continuait, elle était perdue et le savait très bien. Sa raison fit le choix pour elle cela dit.

- House… On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Y a une loi qui l'interdit tu crois ?

Elle sentit ses lèvres se rehausser contre sa chair délicate, l'excitant un cran de plus. Il ne cessait d'embrasser son corps, bloquant ses hanches de ses mains puissantes. Ses doigts parcouraient inlassablement ses cheveux poivre et sel avant de les tirer doucement en arrière, chuchotant après avoir capté son regard.

- Je dois retourner là-bas.

- Pour voir Monsieur 'j'ai-envie-de-vous-peloter' ?

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour cette raison.

Le diagnosticien enroula ses bras derrière ses reins, la regardant de manière insistante.

- Si on n'était pas ensemble, il te brancherait ?

La jeune femme se mit tout d'un coup à rigoler. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Ses paupières se plissèrent sous sa réaction exubérante, visiblement pas vraiment emballé par celle-ci.

- La jalousie ne te va vraiment pas, House.

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, elle profita du fait qu'il était un peu sonné pour s'échapper de son emprise et posa les pieds au sol. Dans le miroir dont elle se servit pour arranger sa coiffure, elle vit le reflet de son visage, toujours ébahi bien malgré lui.

- Je t'aime, il me semble que ça répond à ta question.

À cause de cet irréductible insatiable, elle ressortit son tube de rouge à lèvres et s'en appliqua une nouvelle fois. Avant qu'elle ne s'apprête à sortir des toilettes, il attira son attention.

- J'espère avoir ma compensation de cette soirée.

Il appuya ses propos par un clin d'œil exagéré, ce qui fit doucement sourire la Doyenne qui acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce, lui rappelant de ne pas tarder à sortir au risque qu'une femme soit choquée en le voyant ici même.

Satisfait, il s'en alla rejoindre la foule idiotement ignorante de ce qui avait eu lieu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il savait qu'il avait gagné sur tous les tableaux et cela allait l'aider à attendre que cette soirée se termine pour enfin la retrouver, seule et intimement.

* * *

_Alors, toujours en vie ? Envie d'en lire d'autres ou pas ?_

_Merci d'avance à vous tous :)_


	3. Whirl sugary

_Avec plus de 2 mois d'attente, je vous poste enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette fic 'particulière'. Oui Honey, tu l'as ENFIN la fameuse suite que tu me réclamais en frisant le harcèlement ! :p LOL _

_J'avoue que j'ai pas mal de retard dans mes post (certains diront même BEAUCOUP, moi également, mais pour le moment je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour FF)_

_Cet OS-là se compose de 3 chapitres, je posterais donc les deux suites de ce chapitre après celui-ci. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchent et je vous avoue que je n'ai pas fait exprès de vous faire plonger dans une petite partie culinaire. Bref, ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en aperçois (enfin un peu avant, ça va de soit. Au moment où j'ai écrit cette intro en fait :o) Pas de NC ici, mais ça ne saurait tarder (j'dis ça, j'dis rien…)_

_Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire ce qui suit et attends comme toujours vos impressions qui en découlent._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**- Whirl sugary -**

Il s'y était pris tôt. Une fois le travail fini sur le coup de 17h00, il n'avait pas traîné et était allé dans cette boutique de crème glacée avant de rentrer directement. Mais pas de piano mélancolique, de blues à la guitare et d'immersion dans le spectacle télévisuel de Monster Trucks. Non, il avait sillonné la rue de ce quartier calme et tranquille dans lequel il passait de plus en plus souvent ses soirées. Ses nuits également d'ailleurs.

- Howse !

La petite tête brune se jeta sur lui, encerclant de ses petits bras sa jambe valide.

- Hey, moussaillon, t'es prête ?

Rachel lui exprima joyeusement son entrain et il ne put retenir un sourire devant les yeux pétillants de la fillette. Sans plus attendre, il congédia Marina.

À 18h30 passé, la jeune femme laissa derrière elle son rôle de Gestionnaire de l'hôpital et regagna sa maison. Elle était impatiente de retrouver sa fille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était contrainte de la quitter. Lorsqu'elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée, elle remarqua la moto du diagnosticien le long du trottoir et fronça momentanément les sourcils. Il lui arrivait d'être là avant qu'elle ne rentre, mais généralement il lui disait toujours.

Quand elle poussa la porte de sa demeure, elle entendit de légers rires s'échapper de la cuisine, ceux de sa fille. Elle sourit en entendant aussi ceux du diagnosticien, plus francs peut-être que ceux qu'il avait laissé passer devant elle jusqu'à présent. La jeune femme déposa ses clés de voiture dans la soucoupe présente sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée et se délesta de sa veste et de son sac qu'elle déposa pour le moment sur le canapé du salon. Curieuse de ce qui pouvait mettre en joie ses deux êtres aimés, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, son pas ralentissant au fur et à mesure que sa vue se précisa.

- Non mais… Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les yeux grand ouverts, elle désigna la pièce en écartant les mains devant elle, leur faisant prendre conscience de leur 'œuvre' que visiblement ils n'avaient pas remarqué. Le médecin se retourna et lui fit face, détaillant son air outré qui pour une fois n'était pas factice. Puis, il baissa la tête sur sa droite et regarda la fillette, la frimousse badigeonnée ci et là de crème fouettée.

- Va savoir pourquoi il nous est arrivé tout un tas de choses bizarres ce soir !

Son ton sarcastique exaspéra Cuddy qui s'empressa d'embrasser sa fille une fois celle-ci l'avait-elle rejoint, du moins l'embrassait-elle là où il n'y avait aucune substance collante ou autre.

- C'était une surprise, maman… T'es fâchée ?

Sa petite voix quelque peu attristée attendrit sa mère qui voulut la réconforter en la rassurant.

- Non ma chérie, maman n'est pas fâchée mais… Bon sang, regarde-moi ça, tu en as partout ! Allez, va te débarbouiller et moi je vais nettoyer tout ça.

Rachel acquiesça avec le sourire et fila dans la salle de bain en courant. Ayant été rivé sur les deux Cuddy, House ne bougea pas lorsque la plus jeune fut partie et qu'il se retrouva seul avec sa mère.

- Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Il la regarda, partagé entre le doute et l'amusement. Impulsivement, il s'approcha d'elle en ne déviant pas ses yeux bleus des siens.

- Tu n'étais pas censée voir ça.

Un rire lui échappa, gentiment moqueur. Elle parcourut son nez de son index, récupérant un petit amas de chantilly qu'elle glissa ensuite dans sa bouche.

- Et j'aurais préféré ne rien voir de ça.

Son regard était provocant, suscitant le désir chez son compagnon qui se faisait mentalement une joie de l'imaginer déguster sa petite douceur. Ce n'était qu'un avant goût.

- Tu es sûr que tu maîtrise bien la cuisine ? Parce que là c'est un désastre !

- Ne va pas trop vite. Quand tu auras goûté à cette merveille je te garantie que tu oublieras bien vite le bazar que j'ai mis dans ta cuisine.

Il lui présenta une cuillère et une coupe, se munissant lui-même de la même chose. Les sourcils froncés, elle le regarda en voulant savoir ce qu'il trafiquait encore.

- Assied-toi et prend cinq minutes pour me dire ce que t'en penses.

Elle se résigna à prendre place sur une chaise tandis qu'il s'empara de sa cuillère. La plongeant dans le dessert, la première couche était un mélange entre la légèreté et un aspect pâteux, délicatement alvéolée et mousseuse, moelleuse et veloutée. L'onctuosité par définition. Il la porta à sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour en apprécier encore plus sa délicieuse saveur sucrée.

- La première étape est toujours délicate, douce comme une caresse. Elle nous fait planer sur un nuage cotonneux. Comme si elle nous berçait, nous calmait. Elle est apaisante et nous transmet toute sa tendresse.

Elle le regarda encore et encore porter les cuillères crémeuses vers ses lèvres. Tellement généreuses… _De quoi parle-t-on ? Je vous laisse choisir._

- La deuxième partie est différente, tout le contraire. En fait, c'est l'extrême. Enivrante, sa saveur dégage force, caractère et intensité. Mais en même temps, sa froideur atténue tous ça… ou pas. Elle réveille tous nos sens.

Se laissant emporter par la vue alléchante qu'elle s'en faisait et par ses descriptions qui prenaient tous leurs sens, elle se saisit du dessert gourmand. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se faisait un malin plaisir à le dévorer au sens métaphorique. C'était parfait. Le contraste entre la douceur sucrée de la chantilly et les arômes très concentrés du cacao relevés par le froid vivifiant de la glace. La douceur mêlée à la force, ni plus ni moins. Un pur moment de délectation.

Il la regarda avec une lueur au fond des yeux diluée entre gratification et fierté. Elle avait quasiment une tête de petite fille satisfaite qui avait enfin eu son dessert de prédilection. Elle provoquait chez lui une petite étincelle qui le plongeait dans la lascivité.

- Alors, ça va mieux non ?

Elle savoura sa dernière cuillérée, la retirant sensuellement de sa bouche tout en le regardant. Ça lui plaisait, il aimait ça. La lueur aguichante et même lubrique qui dansait dans ses yeux lui fit se rappeler qu'après tout ce n'était juste qu'un désert, mais tout de même. Ce n'était rien de plus pour quiconque n'avait rien compris à cette femme. C'était tout autre chose pour lui qui la connaissait si bien. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui, murmurant ses mots.

- J'adore ça…

- C'est pas par hasard que je l'ai fait.

Elle lui sourit, tendrement. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, attrapant entre ses lèvres cette trace de chocolat fondu qui se dessinait au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Elle le sentit frissonner, elle savait qu'il était réactif à cet endroit précis et se réjouissait intérieurement que cette particule de chocolat est atterrie là. Il la retint dans ses bras, capturant doucement ses lèvres. Il s'amusa à faire passer sa langue sur celles-ci, reconnaissant le goût sucré qu'elles avaient désormais. Elle le sentit, il voulu approfondir leur échange mais ils firent interrompus.

- Tout parti, j'ai rien laissé !

La jolie brune se détacha de l'homme, évaluant les dires de l'enfant qui semblait des plus fières. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, ce qui fit aussitôt sourire le diagnosticien qui regardait la scène se déroulant juste devant lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, ni à l'une ni à l'autre, mais il les trouvait toutes deux adorables.

- Viens avec maman ma puce, il te reste de la chantilly dans les cheveux.

Avant d'aller débarbouiller sa fille, elle chuchota à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Moi aussi j'aurais une surprise pour toi…

Sensuellement, son souffle chaud s'échoua au creux de son cou et elle se recula, reportant son attention sur la petite. Docilement, Rachel lui donna la main et se dirigea une fois de plus dans la salle de bain. Sans doute avaient-elles autant apprécié l'une que l'autre ce chocolat liégeois, d'une manière et pour des raisons totalement différentes.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop affamé avec ça, quoique..._

_À bientôt (je vais essayer) pour la suite, et merci d'avance pour vos reviews ;)_


	4. Sharing of tasks

_Hi ! Je ne vous poste pas la suite de 'Distraught' aujourd'hui, j'espère pouvoir le faire la semaine prochaine. Donc pour vous dédommager de ce désagrément, je reprends 'Their Daily' (avouez que je suis quand même sympa) D'ailleurs pour ça vous pouvez remercier __**House-Huddy-Lisa **__(oui, merci à toi :) ) Quant à toi __**Tipi'**__, j'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas causé de dégâts irréversibles ! XD_

_Donc, après avoir délaissé cette fic pendant 4 mois ½ (rendez-vous compte ! ), j'ai décidé de vous poster la suite du chapitre précédent. Souvenez-vous : ce fameux chocolat liégeois que House prépare en compagnie de Rachel, Cuddy qui découvre le monticule de bazar dans sa cuisine en rentrant, … Ça vous parle ? (je vous conseille tout de même de relire, ça sera plus appréciable pour vous) Eh bien voici ce qui suit 'Whirl sugary'. Viendra s'ajouter à ce chapitre-ci une suite pour clore cet OS et ainsi passer à autre chose._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, et encore désolé pour le retard de cette fic et la non-update de l'autre…_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**- Sharing of tasks -**

Elle venait de donner le bain à sa fille, la débarrassant ainsi de ses quelques mèches de sucre blanc qui collaient sa chevelure brune. La fillette n'avait pas cessé de la faire rire avec ses grimaces et autres mimiques enfantines, lui racontant qu'un jour elle voudrait nager comme ce poisson qu'elle avait déjà vu dans un dessin animé. Séchée dans la serviette éponge, sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et lui enfila son pyjama.

Il avait fini de nettoyer et ranger toute la pagaille qu'il avait mis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, enfin. Lassé, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et goba un comprimé d'ibuprofène, se massant doucement la cuisse. Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui, laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte la silhouette de la jeune femme.

- Une horreur à enlever ! Ne refais plus jamais de cuisine à base de chantilly avec elle.

Un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il aimait tant la façon qu'elle avait de lui interdire certaines choses qu'il était prêt à ne pas tenir compte de ses réprimandes pour voir encore son visage animé de cette expression caractéristique.

- T'as vu ? Moi non plus j'ai rien laissé.

S'étant rapproché d'elle, il la regarda malicieusement avant qu'elle ne laisse s'échapper un murmure.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot.

Fugitivement, il embrassa ses lèvres.

- Rachel te réclame.

- Oh non, elle va encore abuser de moi comme l'autre fois devant Brownbear !

Elle le regarda en souriant doucement. Cet homme était impossible mais elle devait bien reconnaître que ça lui plaisait plus que ce qu'elle avait pu penser auparavant.

- Et toi, tu ne me réclames pas ?

- Va avec elle pendant que je prépare le dîner. On verra après pour ta sentence.

- Sentence ! Mais…

- House !

Amusée, elle le poussa gentiment vers la sortie et entreprit de se mettre aux fourneaux. Elle n'avait pas trop d'idée pour ce soir mais Rachel lui avait demandé des gnocchis, autant dire que cela l'aida grandement. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire cuire une de ces entrecôtes que le diagnosticien adorait et préparer une salade de crudités bien variée. Une poêle, un saladier, tous les ingrédients et…

Elle était assise sur le canapé, ses mains posées sur ses jambes quand elle ne s'en servait pas pour applaudir par moment. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, faisant mine de ne pas la voir comme si elle l'indifférait. Son attention se porta bien vite sur lui comme ce à quoi il s'était attendu et il se sentit comme obligé de lancer une quelconque conversation.

- Tu savais que les ours dormaient pendant plusieurs mois sans jamais se réveiller ?

La petite le regarda, incrédule bien que déconcertée.

- Font pas dodo si s'réveillent pas.

- Puisque je te le dis. Ça s'appel hiberner, et c'est-ce que fait cet ours à la télé.

Elle le regarda attentivement, les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement. Par la suite, elle lui posa une pléiade de questions, avide de savoir bon nombre de choses. Il lui en raconta beaucoup, conscient qu'elle n'en retiendrait probablement moins des trois quart. S'il s'était vu dans cette discussion avec elle, il se serait trouvé ridicule et se serait sans aucun doute maudit. Pourtant, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne détestait pas parler avec Rachel. Il se comportait naturellement, du moins il essayait et sentait bien que l'enfant était à l'aise avec lui. Mais peut-être était-ce cela qui le dérangeait le plus au fond…

L'heure du repas sonna lorsque Cuddy les convia et tous passèrent à table. Au cours du dîner, le diagnosticien sortit une blague comme à son habitude, ce qui fit bien rire Rachel tandis que sa mère souriait doucement en le regardant tendrement dans les yeux. La jeune femme ne tenta rien à table par respect pour sa fille mais House avait bien remarqué qu'elle le défiait du regard, cette lueur extatique se promenant dans ses yeux légèrement plus verts que d'ordinaire.

Elle était partie coucher Rachel. House débarrassait la table. Ça n'avait pas été son idée. Elle lui avait demandé, le lui avait même ordonné et devant son obstination à ne pas vouloir le faire elle avait argumenté sur tout ce dont il pourrait bien ne pas profiter ce soir. Inutile de dire que le calcul avait vite était fait. Il mit la poêle qui traînait sur la plaque de cuisson dans l'évier et posa un regard suspect sur celui-ci. Il haussa les épaules et s'en détourna, bien décidé à quitter la cuisine. C'est à cet instant qu'il tomba sur Cuddy qui venait de revenir de la 'chambre ensoleillée', ayant vérifié au passage que plus rien ne traînait sur sa table de salle à manger.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

L'homme la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, plutôt étonné de sa question.

- Bah j'ai tout rangé comme tu me l'as dit alors…

- Parce que tu appelles ça rangé ?

De son index, elle pointa par-dessus son épaule l'évier rempli de vaisselles. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il ne trouva rien de mieux que d'hausser les épaules, une fois de plus.

- Ranger ne veut pas forcément dire que tout doit être nickel.

- Si ! C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire et tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte !

Elle le dépassa et lui fit bien comprendre de la suivre.

- Attend, tu ne vas pas non plus m'obliger à faire la vaisselle !

- Tu sais ce dont tu seras privé alors libre à toi de te décider ou non à venir m'aider à remettre cette cuisine en ordre.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la haïr par moment ! Mais ça lui plaisait en même temps et il se dit subitement que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que ce genre de petites querelles ne cessent. Dans un soupir marquant l'ennui, il se retourna et s'avança dans sa direction. Elle avait déjà un torchon à la main, il se saisit donc de cette gratouille rêche au toucher et commença à faire doucement couler l'eau. Il commença par mettre un peu de liquide aux senteurs de muguet sur les plus encombrants, s'attaquant en premier lieu à cette poêle dont les résidus d'huile se firent récalcitrants. Il la lui tendit une fois nettoyée et rincée et continua sur sa lancé. Ils ne dirent rien, se jetant quelquefois des regards en coin qu'ils firent semblant de ne pas voir. Il avait la tête ailleurs, et dans un geste maladroit s'aspergea de liquide vaisselle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se gausser gentiment, ce qui exaspéra l'homme à côté d'elle. Cela dit, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il en profita pour tourner la situation à son avantage. De sa grande main, il attrapa une bonne quantité de mousse et lui en étala sur la joue. Sans ouvrir la bouche, elle le regarda de travers.

- Tu rigoles et moi aussi j'ai envie de rire.

Son ton avait été plaisantin, elle savait qu'il n'en resterait pas là. D'un geste rapide, elle remplit elle aussi sa paume de mousse et leva le bras, répandant la substance sur ses cheveux. Elle ne put retenir un fou rire en admirant son œuvre et il la regarda presque contrarié quant aux propos qu'elle lui tînt.

- Tu vieillis vite dis dont. J'avais jamais vu que tu avais autant de cheveux blancs !

Il coupa l'eau et la regarda, cette étincelle de défi brillant dans ses iris bleus marine.

- Tu sais ce qu'il est encore capable de te faire le vieux croulant ?

Lubriquement, il fit un pas vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ne quittant pas ses yeux des siens.

- Faudrait peut-être penser à vous raser, Dr Cuddy.

Elle lui sourit, amusée par cette situation et par ce jeu dont elle ne savait plus qui en était le déclencheur. D'un geste, elle se débarrassa de cette mousse plaquée sur sa joue droite et la lui appliqua sur le nez. Elle prit un air tendre et essuya l'assiette qui restait une fois dégagée de son emprise. Après s'être nettoyé l'arrête nasale, il se plaça derrière elle et encercla son corps de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- Mission accomplie ! J'ai droit à ma 'sentence' maintenant ?

Sa voix la fit frissonner. Elle ne dit rien, se retournant simplement pour lui faire face alors qu'il la tenait toujours. Elle lui déposa un bisou au coin des lèvres, sans plus. Y voyant là comme une invitation, il scella ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme, langoureusement. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses jambes, les caressant à travers son jean. Habilement, il la souleva sous les cuisses et la fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir. Elle en échappa un hoquet de surprise, contrastant avec le désir qu'il faisait monter en elle.

- Je te trouve bien pressé.

- Ça fait au moins plus de deux heures que j'attends ça…

Il entrecoupa ses baisers de quelques mots avant de plonger dans le creux de son cou, humant longuement cette odeur qu'il aimait tant.

- Même plus parce que je ne parle pas de la journée…

Les mains dans ses cheveux, elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous ses assauts. D'une main elle le repoussa. Elle-même ne pouvait plus attendre.

- Viens avec moi…

Sa voix sensuelle et cette expression de grande langueur dans son regard l'excita encore un peu plus. Il se recula et elle retrouva le sol sous ses pieds. Spontanément et sans plus de réflexion, elle le prit par la main et le guida jusque dans la chambre. Elle n'allait pas lui faire regretter et vis versa. La nuit leur appartenait.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Réactions ?_

_Ce chapitre aura une suite, par contre je ne l'ai pas écrite. Cela dit j'ai l'histoire dans la tête, c'est déjà ça ! Et comme ce n'est pas encore mis au point, j'aimerais vos avis. Vu que ça sera centré sur l'intimité du couple House/Cuddy, est-ce que vous voulez un NC ? Comment voulez-vous que ça se déroule ? Bref, ce genre de choses. Si vous avez des idées, des choses que vous aimeriez voir développées… Dites-le moi :)_

_Pour ceux qui aiment voir Rachel avoir un rôle dans les fictions, faites-m'en part et je pourrais peut-être écrire des choses en l'incluant davantage dedans._

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews. Sur ce, je vous dis à dans quelques temps (pour cette fic en tout cas) Pour 'Distraught', j'espère que ça sera Vendredi prochain._

_- Kisses -_


End file.
